Nightmare
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: Have you ever had your nightmares come true? Bella is as she is watching her friends betray her right before her eyes.


Ok I wrote this story like 3 years ago for a challenge. The challenge was twist ending I unfortunately lost my laptop at the time (cord broke) but finally 3 years later I got my laptop back & found this little gem! Hope it is worth the 3 year waiting period.

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight I'm not that good.

* * *

"Please no!" I cried as I struggled to get free of the invisible grip that held my feet glued to the spot. I felt my chest heaving in & out as I struggled to breath. My own fears and anxieties making it almost impossible to breath as I felt those four small walls around me getting smaller every second. I had tried everything in the world to escape this fate as I let out another loud yell struggling to get free before I was caught. Before I knew it I was sitting up in my bed beads of sweat dripping down my face & my back. I couldn't help but twinge when I felt an icy sensation all down my back making my jump when it touched my overly hot skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said looking on cautiously making sure that he hadn't scared me too bad. I just shook my head still panting. "Your hands were cold is all." I explained trying to make him feel better as I moved closer to his ice cold skin. "You know that's part of being a vampire right?" He teased me as he put his arms around my to pull him closer to him. I just rolled my eyes at his joke as he kissed the top of my head.

He then turned very serious "Bella are you all right? You were screaming & squirming around for the past hour." He asked me worried I yet again just shook my head. "It was just that nightmare again it's been happening more & more frequently I swear." I said burying my head in his rock hard chest. I knew most people wouldn't understand how being so close to someone this cold & this hard would be comforting but it never stopped comforting me there during the nights.

"Were you having the nightmares about Victoria again or this time was it the other one?" He asked his chin still resting on the top of my forehead. "It was the other one this time." I said my voice still shaky from the images I still had in my head. Compared to this Victoria & the Voulti were nothing.

"You want to tell me about it this time?" He asked I just sighed & shook my head. I knew it drove him insane not being able to read my mind for these kind of things but this was just something I didn't know how to tell him. How could I tell him I had a dream part of his...no our family turning on me. I could just remember the look in their eyes different then anything else I had ever seen before. The look was even more intense then when they hadn't been out hunting in weeks. The very thought of what they were going to do to me shook me to my very core.

He sighed a flustered I knew on more then one occasion now he had asked Alice if she saw some terrible sign in my future but she had seen nothing. I so wish I could tell him but I knew he wouldn't understand. Besides if I did tell him I knew he would warn everyone and that would change how all the Cullens treated me, that was the last thing I wanted. "I really wish you would tell me." He mumbled into my hair his cold breath making the hair on my neck stand on end. "It's nothing it will be I promise." I lied running my hand down his arms thinking to myself. 'It's just a dream it's not the future. I'm not Alice I cant tell the future.' I thought to myself but once I thought that name I couldn't help but shudder slightly. I just keep chanting that in my head before I knew it I heard a familiar humming my lullaby. I just listened to Edward hum forgetting all about my bad dreams and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Weeks soon passed and over time and the nightmare seemed to have faded to the very back of my mind. I can't say that everything was back to normal though I still had this really odd feeling when I was on my way to the Cullens house that night. Edward was going out hunting with the rest of the guys so he brought me over to have Alice baby sit as always. Normally I wouldn't mind but the thought of just being with Alice and Rosealie made my stomach churn as a fresh memory of the past nightmares came flooding back to me.

I took a deep breath as the Volvo speed up the drive way at top speed as always. Just missing Rosealie's BMW by inches as I grabbed onto the dashboard in front of me. Edward just turned to me with a smirk "What do you think I hit Roseie's car? I don't have that much of a death wish." I just forced out a fake little laugh he just smirked back before turning off the car. Before I could even blink he was at my side opening my door like always.

I smiled a fake smile & took his hand as he lead me inside. I knew he thought that it was almost hitting the car that made me nervous but that wasn't it. We walked into the living room Alice as always bouncing up to. "Bella!" She squealed grabbing my hand & pulling me over to the couch. As much as I loved Alice and I really did I still couldn't help but have that odd churning feeling in my stomach as she pushed me down to sit on the couch. But the second I sat down all those emotions of anxiety disappeared leaving me with a calm sensation. I looked over on the other side of the couch with a smile "Hey Jasper." I said knowing full well he was the one responsible for my sudden mood change. He just nodded a hello back as Alice put her head on his anyone could get totally comfortable Emette came barging in.

"You guys ready to go hunt some bears?" He asked you could see he was very excited to go hunting. "I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach for emphases. Edward came over to me giving me a long kiss good bye. When he did I could feel my heart beating faster making him smirk. He then looked at Alice. "You take good care of her. You know where we will be if something happens."

She just nodded giving a slightly evil smile. "Don't worry me & Rosealie know exactly what to do." She said as both her & Rosealie gave a smirk. I knew if Jasper wasn't in the room making me as calm I might have just begged Edward not to go after seeing their smiles. It was something that I had never seen before from either of them they just shared an evil look. But in my mellow state it didn't seem to matter as we all wished the boys luck on their hunting trip.

As they left me, Alice, & Rosealie sat in the empty mansion. I hadn't noticed before but had the house been this quiet before it was hard to ever hear quiet with 5 permanent teenagers with super strength & speed running around all day. "Bella get your coat." Rosealie said in her normal tone to me. "Why?" I asked but before I knew it my coat was thrust into my arms with a little to much strength by Alice. "Where are we going?" I asked Alice after a moment of catching my breath. "That's for us to know." She said in a sing song voice almost sounding demonic.

"Honestly I'm not in the mood to go any where." I said handing my coat back to her. "Well too bad." She said shoving my coat back into my arms before grabbing my other arm & dragging me to the car where Rosealie had all ready been standing with the door open before she pushed me in the back seat. Before I could blink both girls were in the front of the BMW I heard a click as the doors locked."Seriously you guys where are we going?" I asked a little bit in panic I had never seem them act this way. They had this weird intense look on their faces that I hadn't seen since my birthday party gone bad when I was attacked by Jasper & almost the rest of the family. Thank God for Charslie that day. But my stomach sank this time there was no Charslie or Edward around. What if they did something? No one was here to protect me lord knows I couldn't fight them off.

"Don't worry Bella none of this will be that bad. I mean we would do this at home but for obvious reasons we need to do this some where else." Alice said from the front seat. "Trust me we don't want Edward finding about this although I don't think he would totally disagree with what we are doing with you." She said still looking out the window as Rosealie drove. "Well what are you doing?" I asked slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Bella I love you like a sister but you have to understand something as a vampire we are perfection & we in turn love perfection. But you my dear your not & we both think our brother dose deserve some perfect." She explained right when she said that I felt my stomach drop. This was all coming back to me all the nightmares. I pulled on the door handles trying to get out.

"Don't even try it Bella child locks are on. You don't think I didn't see this? I've seen every possible escape you can think of & trust me none of them will work." She said looking back at me when I notice something in her eyes it was that intensity that I had seen in my dreams the look that scared me to even look at her. It made her normal pixie appearance ungodly scary. "Besides it's going to be quick & simply. Your best bet is to just sit back & take it." She said turning around in her seat before smiling. "We're here!" She said reminding me of the movie Poltergeist & the little girl.

Not even an hour later I laid too sore to move but not wanting to stay on the stiff mat anymore. I took my hand whipping the tears of pain from my eyes. I never knew such pain existed in my life but I was also glad to know that I wouldn't have to do that ever again. I just hope this is really what Edward would want. I walked over to see my two supposedly friends/sister talking intently over a magazine they were passing back & forth. They both looked up with a smile Roasile trying to hide a giggle. "How are you feeling?" Alice asked looking up at me. I looked at her fuming. "WHY!" I yelled she looked at me with a shrug. "I thought that's what you wanted." She said even I had to admit it there it was what I wanted at least part of it. "No I said I wanted my eyebrows waxed! Not eyebrows, legs, & other areas..." I trailed off. "You mean a brazilin wax. Trust me Edward will LOVE it." Rosaile said giving me a wink.

"Besides think of it on the bright side at least you don't have to get waxed for another 2-4 weeks!" Alice chirped I just growled at her before storming out of the salon this had been the most humiliatingly painful day of my life! I was right no way Victoria & the Voulti could compare this. "Hey let's go get Bella some nice clothes to show off her new smooth legs!" Alice said looking at Roasile excited as that same scaryingly intense look came back in their eyes as they grabbed my hand to drag me to every store in the correction now it was the most humiliatingly painful day of my life!

* * *

A/N: I just want to state that this will be my only & last piece on Twilight. No offense to all you Twihards I've just been a big fan of the books for so long then th movie came out & it over did it for me. This was all based on the books only but currently I'm Twilighted out for the past couple years but this little gem still makes me proud!

Like it, love it, wanna throw rocks at me for wasting your life with this lame piece of "literature", wonder why your toaster is not working correctly well then R&R folks!


End file.
